


The (Figurative) Language of Love

by StarSparkle2403



Series: a million words [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sequel, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Peter's finally settled into the Tower, but he still has a lot to learn about being an Omega.What happens when there's an accident in the Chemistry Lab and his biology decides it's time for him to find a mate?And how will Tony react?





	1. Onomatopoeia

Onomatopoeia.

One word, six syllables, twelve letters.

Example: Bang, pow, crash.

Sound is one of the things we take for granted.

Peter was all the more aware of it after the bite. Everything seemed louder to him, and if he focused hard enough, he could hear a person’s heartbeat from across the room.

It was amazing.

\----------

 

“I take it back,” Peter thought as he curled up on the tiled floor of the boys’ bathroom at school, hands over his ears. “This isn’t amazing. It’s torture.”

“Hey!” someone yelled, **banging** on the bathroom door. “Are you alright?”

“Go away,” Peter **groaned** weakly, his own voice painful to his ears.

“You don’t sound alright,” the person said. “I’m coming in.”

The door **creaked** open, and the person entered. Peter cringed at the **thump** of the footsteps.

The person knelt down in front of him. “What’s wrong?” the person asked, concern coating their voice.

This close, Peter could hear their heart beating steadily. “Go away,” Peter repeated, quieter than before. He pressed his hands to his ears even harder.

Peter heard the **scrape** of the person’s jeans over the tiles before warm, rough hands covered his and everything became muffled. He let out a sigh and immediately relaxed.

A few moments passed before Peter was able to focus enough to identify the person’s scent. “Oh. You’re the new guy,” he mumbled before passing out.

\----------

Peter woke up to a hand stroking his hair and a familiar scent.

“Hi, Dad,” he said, opening his eyes sleepily.

Tony smiled down at him. “Hi, Pete. How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Peter said with a yawn. He looked around. “Where’s Steve?” 

“He’s talking to the nurse,” Tony replied, still stroking Peter’s hair.

Footsteps **tapped** outside the door before Steve poked his head in. “Hey, bud,” he said warmly. He held up Peter’s backpack. “I got your homework and talked to your teachers. We can go home if you like.”

Peter nodded and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He tried to stand up, but his legs immediately gave out on him. Tony reached out and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

“Maybe we should wait a bit before trying to walk,” Tony said. He took the backpack from Steve.

“Piggyback ride?” Steve asked, turning around. 

Peter grinned and hopped up onto his back. “Onward!” he yelled, pointing ahead of them.

Tony shook his head as Steve walked out of the room. “I’ve been letting you hang out with Clint too often.”


	2. Alliteration

Alliteration.

One word, five syllables, twelve letters.

Example: Sally sold seashells by the seashore.

Tongue twisters had never been Peter’s forte. He much preferred Science to English, after all.

\----------

 **"Pete,** I’m going to **pick** up some **pizza.** Do you need anything before I go?” Steve asked, poking his head into Peter’s bedroom.

Peter shook his head. “No, I’m good. I’m just going to do my homework.”

“Alright,” Steve said, smiling. “Your dad’s in the workshop if you need him.” He ducked back out, leaving Peter alone in his room.

Still not completely recovered from his sensory overload, **Peter pulled** out his **purple** English folder instead of the **his heavy History** textbook, not wanting to strain his eyes on the small text. A tiny piece of paper fluttered out of his backpack as he did.

Frowning, Peter picked it up. Scrawled on it was a short note and a phone number.

_“Just wanted 2 make sure u were ok. Txt me. Or not. U choose. (555) 555-5555 -Wade.”_

Peter smiled and shook his head. First the new guy helps him, then he wants to check on him? This guy is ridiculous.

Rolling over on his bed, Peter reached for the extra phone his Dad had him keep in the drawer in his nightstand. If there was any time to use it, it would be when a guy he barely knew wanted Peter to text him.

He tapped his phones together, transferring the second phone’s number to his personal one, then opened up his text messages.

~~~

_Peter  
Hi. It’s Peter btw._

_Wade  
Petey-pie! Hi! How r u?_

_Peter  
1: I’m fine. 2: Petey-pie?_

_Wade  
Mm hm. _

_Peter  
Why?_

_Wade  
‘Cause u like pie?_

_Peter  
You couldn’t come up with anything else could you?_

_Wade  
*le gasp* Why Petey, u wound me._

_Peter  
You can spell out ‘wound,’ but you can’t spell out ‘you?’_

~~~

When there was no response, Peter put the phone down. _“What am I doing?”_ he thought. _“This is how horror movies start. First he gains my trust, then he rips out my entrails and eats them.”_ Peter blinked. _“Wow. That was morbid.”_

\----------

_Wade  
Pete.  
Pete.  
Petey.  
Petey-pie.  
Peeeeeeeeteeeeeerrrrrrrrr._

_Peter  
What?_

_Wade  
I’m bored._

_Peter  
I’m studying. I don’t have time for this._

_Wade  
But Petey…_

_Peter  
No._

_Wade  
Pay attention 2 meeeee_

_Peter  
For an alpha, you sure are whiny._

\----------

“Did you notice the scent on Peter when we picked him up?” Tony asked Steve after dinner that night.

Steve hid his smile in Tony’s hair. “Yes, Tony, I did.”

“It was an alpha’s scent,” Tony continued, brows furrowed. “What’s Peter doing around alphas?”

“He’s young,” Steve said. “Let him have some fun. Besides, they could just be friends.”

Tony looked up at him. “And what if they aren’t?”

“Then you can **lecture** them at **length,** and I’ll stand behind you threateningly.”


	3. Simile

Simile.

One word, three syllables, six letters.

Example: He is as tall as a giraffe.

For most of his school career, Peter kept accidentally spelling ‘simile’ like ‘smile.’

It was funny, because English class did not make him smile. He much preferred Chemistry.

\----------

Peter wasn’t paying much attention to his Chemistry teacher at the moment. He was much more preoccupied with texting Wade.

 **The other boy was like a walking teddy bear** and he never failed to make Peter smile.

Ned nudged Peter gently. “We have to start our experiment,” he said. “Who are you texting anyway?”

Peter shoved his phone in his pocket, then replied, “The new guy, Wade. He’s nice.”

“Isn’t he the one that helped you out when you had the, you know.” Ned waved his hand vaguely. 

“Sensory overload?” Peter asked, beginning to set up their equipment.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Ned turned back to their lab table and asked, “So do you know what we’re supposed to be doing?”

Peter shook his head. “I have no clue.” 

\----------

Against all odds, Ned and Peter’s experiment turned out perfectly.

Flash’s on the other hand…

“Fuck!” 

Flash’s shout was the only warning Peter had before a huge wad of slime hit him right in the face.

“Oh, that’s gross,” Ned said, hand over his mouth to keep from puking. **“It looks like snot.”**

Their teacher, Mr. Cobbwell, rushed over and helped to wipe as much slime off as possible. Peter pulled his safety goggles off his face and looked at them in disgust. “Well, those are a lost cause,” he said, then threw them on the lab table.

“Did you get any in your mouth?” Mr. Cobbwell asked frantically.

“Uh, I think so?” Peter responded. “Why?” he asked when Mr. Cobbwell went pale. “Is that a problem?”

“We need to get you to the nurse’s office right now.” Mr. Cobbwell gripped Peter’s arm firmly and dragged him out the door.

\----------

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?” Peter asked when they got to the nurse’s office.

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Mr. Cobbwell said, backing out the door. “But you have to stay here.” He closed the door and Peter could hear a key turning in the lock.

“He just locked me in,” Peter thought incredulously, listening to Mr. Cobbwell’s footsteps walking away. “What the hell?”

Just then, Peter’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

~~~

_Ned_   
_You ok, man?_

_Peter_   
_Yeah._   
_Cobbwell locked me in here, though._

_Ned_   
_Really?_   
_I’d come rescue you, but the bell just rang and I have English . :(_

_Peter_   
_No problem. I think Wade has a free period right now._

~~~

_Peter_   
_Hey, Wade?_

_Wade_   
_Yeeees, light of my life?_

_Peter_   
_Can you come get me out of the nurse’s office?_   
_Cobbwell locked me in for some reason._

_Wade_   
_Of course!_   
_I will come rescue u, my sweet!_

_Peter_   
_Thank you Wade._


End file.
